Mini-Me
Mini-Me is a character played by Verne Troyer in the second and third Austin Powers movies: Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Austin Powers in Goldmember. History Before Dr. Evil was sent back in time to 1969, his minions made him a clone. The clone was identical in every way, but he was "one-eighth his size". Upon being introduced to his clone, Dr. Evil immediately declared, "Breathtaking. I shall call him... Mini-Me". A Minimi is a small Belgian machine gun. The extensor digiti minimi is the muscle which contracts to extend the pinky finger—the muscle used by the Belgian Dr Evil when he does his characteristic pose. Mini-Me has almost no dialogue in the films, beyond an occasional frightened "Eeeee!". Otherwise, he is silent except for when he does his evil laugh with Dr. Evil. He also likes to lip-synch the occasional line when Dr. Evil raps. In the beginning of Goldmember, Dr. Evil asks him to "Use your words like a big boy clone!". At one point, he asks Dr. Evil to hug him after meeting Fat Bastard, who wants to eat him. Mini-Me often uses the middle finger as a means of insulting someone (even though he only uses it once during the third movie). On most other occasions, Mini-Me prefers to express himself through written notes. Mini-Me has a pet called Mini-Mr. Bigglesworth, which has only appeared once in the series, in which Mini Me tried to gnaw on his ear. Mini Mr Bigglesworth is a kitten version of Dr. Evil's cat. He loves Belgian chocolate and terrorizing Scott Evil, Dr. Evil's son and his rival for his affection. He is sometimes referred to and treated as a dog or other small object. Scott refers to him as "That vicious little... Chihuahua thing". Austin says, upon Mini-Me being knocked out, "Poor little bugger...he's like a dog or something". In the third movie's opening scenes, Dr. Evil uses a leash to restrain Mini-Me from attacking Scott, saying, " Heel, Mini-Me! Heel!" He also has the tendency to dry hump random things. Nigel Powers, upon seeing him, says "Blimey, I thought I smelled cabbage", thinking he is a carny (referring back to a quip from the first Austin Powers movie). Mini-Me is appropriately confused by the remark. Despite his small size, Mini-Me is a powerful and effective fighter, once giving Austin Powers a considerable thrashing, until the spy took advantage of his small size, and flushed him out into space through a toilet. Despite being a clone of Dr. Evil, Mini-Me is shown to be far stronger and tougher than his larger counterpart, as seen in Goldmember when they're lifting weights in prison. He was also given a significant beating in Goldmember, in which he was tied in a pillow case by Powers and slammed through shelves and glass tables, only to stand up without a scratch. A memorable gag had him passing a series of notes to Foxxy Cleopatra, first stating she was so beautiful, she must be the clone of an angel. When she smilingly disagreed, the second note asked if she was sure she didn't have a little clone in her. The third asked if she'd like to. As seen by Nigel Powers' reaction to Mini-Me's genitals ("My Word! You're a tripod!" and "If you ever get tired, you can use it as a kickstand"), he seems to have a large penis, which may or may not also fall under the "1 / 8" rule. He uses this as an advantage at the end of Goldmember when he gets Britney Spears' cellphone number. In the film within a film in Goldmember, viz. Austinpussy, the role is played in cameo by Danny DeVito. Mini-Me has a brief cameo in the music video for Madonna's song, "Beautiful Stranger". Category:Austin Powers series Category:Male Characters Category:Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me Character Category:Austin Powers in Goldmember Character